Land's End
Land's End Land's End is a rough, rocky cliffside area along the western coast. While hazardous to the inexperienced, it presents a challenging climb for rockface professionals. In addition to the terrain, adventurers should also look out for Jaspers, a type of large wolf that hunts in packs along the range; and Artichoker, a plantlike creature that disguises itself amongst the shrubbery. Most travelers prefer to use Land's End Highway, a comfortable dirt road leading up the slope, to reach Monstro Town. However, this road is susceptible to closings due to rockslides, mudslides, and Hamalope traffic. Monstro Town Monstro Town is located in a grassy little nook near the top of the cliff. Populated by reformed monsters, this tiny town is a friendly retreat just perfect for a weekend getaway. The Monstro Market has anything you might need for your travels, and if you're tired, you can book a night at the Scaryott Inn & Suites! They even have two beds now! The mayor of Monstro Town is Chanterelle, granddaughter of the town's founder and sister to Russul. She lent the Virenite ore to the heroes, but expects it back after the world has been saved. Another resident is, surprisingly, Prof. G. Willikers! His door is always locked, however, and he doesn't seem to visit home often. Monstro Market This shop is run by two Biddybuds: one selling items, and the other selling "power flowers." Scaryott Inn & Suites Operated by the so-called "3 Musty Fears," Boo, Bones and Greaper will try to convince you to stay in their "world-famous" bed for 10 coins. While it certainly sounds risky, doing so will fully restore your HP and FP. Belome Temple Monstro Town has a secret entrance to Belome's mountain hideaway, though once inside, progression is restricted by a single locked door. Ham on the Range The Curator, in his digging, found that the Virenite ore once belonged to Monstro Town's mayor. He sent the heroes to check it out and hopefully retrieve it, but they found the highway backed up by Hamalope. Forced to take the rough way up, the heroes managed to climb up the cliffside and eventually reached Monstro Town, only to find that the ore had just been stolen! The bandit, a strange girl named Handgela with arms made of controllable hair, hopped on the backs of a herd of Hamalopes and spooked them, starting a Hampede. The heroes had no choice but to give pursuit on hamback! The battle was tricky, swerving around the tight corners of the highway, but eventually the heroes retrieved the ore and send Handgela packing. Inhabitants Artichoker HP 70 INT 1 Exp 30 Coins 20 Attacks Briar Mesh (Thorns) Static E! (15) Stench (Poisons) Recover (Recovers 20 HP) Weakness: Fire Resistance: Electric Jasper HP 50 INT 2 Exp 20 Coins 0 Attacks Howl (Reduces target's attack -7) Bite (16) Pack Lunch (10 to 3 targets; only works in a pack) Weakness: Fire Drops: Sharp Tooth Dolman HP 40 INT 1 DEF 10 Exp 15 Coins 30 Attacks Bury (20, defeats self) Resistance: All magic except earth Map Category:Location Category:Story __NOEDITSECTION__